Steward (Hearthfire)
the Housecarl can offer his services as a steward.]]Stewards are individuals who offer their service to protecting and maintaining a homestead in . Choosing a steward Once a homestead includes a basic Small House and a Main Hall, the option to appoint a steward becomes available. Once a steward has been chosen, they cannot be dismissed or replaced unless they die. Several followers are available to serve a steward and they can only be appointed to three homesteads in Skyrim: *Windstad Manor located near the salt marshes of Hjaalmarch. *Lakeview Manor located in the forests of Falkreath. *Heljarchen Hall located in the snowy tundras of The Pale. Followers who can become Stewards If a follower is within close proximity of the homestead, and they qualify for stewardship, they will initiate dialogue and remark that such a fine homestead needs a steward and will offer their service. Alternatively, a new dialog option will appear for the follower while on the property if the follower qualifies for stewardship. Followers who qualify are listed below: *Housecarls **Calder **Gregor **Iona **Lydia **Rayya **Valdimar **Jordis the sword-maiden *Companions **Aela the Huntress **Njada Stonearm **Ria **Vilkas *Dawnguard Members **Agmaer **Beleval **Celann **Durak **Ingjard *College Mages **Brelyna Maryon **Onmund *Other followers **Annekke Crag-Jumper **Erik the Slayer **Faendal **Ghorbash the Iron Hand **Golldir **Illia **Lob **Marcurio **Ogol **Roggi Knot-Beard **Sven **Uthgerd the Unbroken Interactions Once a steward has been chosen, they can perform several tasks that can be considered too trivial or time consuming for a lord of a homestead. These include the following: Housing improvements Stewards can arrange for several additions to be added to the homestead. These include: *Carriage - 500 - A personal carriage that can travel to several major and minor settlements. *Bard - 1500 - A personal Bard who will live in the homestead and perform upon request. *Horse - 1000 - Requires a stable to be build first, where it will stay. *Cow - 200 - Requires an animal pen to be built first. *Chicken - 25 - Requires an animal pen to be built first. A maximum of 3 can be bought. Buying supplies Stewards will arrange for building supplies to be delieved to the main chest located next to the Carpenter's Workbench. These include: *Clay - 20 bricks for 20 *Quarried Stone - 20 stone for 100 *Sawn Logs - 20 logs for 200 Furnishing the homestead Rather than buying materials and crafting all the furnishings in a homestead, a Steward will offer to deal with the whole process for a flat rate. If this option is chosen, the furnishing won't appear instantly as they do when crafted, rather each piece of furniture will appear over time. *Small House - 1000 *Main Hall - 3500 *Library - 1500 *Trophy Room - 1500 *Bedrooms - 2000 *Greenhouse - 1500 *Enchanter's Tower - 2500 *Alchemy Laboratory - 2500 *Armory - 2000 *Storage Room - 1000 *Kitchen - 1500 The total base cost of buying all the materials and crafting the furnishings yourself is a fraction of the cost, albeit more time consuming. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants